


Sly as a Sphinx

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: James stared into the eyes of his opponent. His wily, deadly foe. He would not blink.He. Would. Not. Blink.“Love? What are you doing?” came from his left. James blinked.Damnit!And he just knew that Pampuria smirked.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Sly as a Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsuitsandtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/gifts).



> written for the Collab Prompt Table and for BST who requested "a fic with Pampuria in it" 
> 
> Anon Prompt #43/2017 : James rescues Princess Pampuria from Blofeld's lair and takes her home to Q as he knows he loves cats. Q adores her but Bond becomes convinced she's trying to kill him.

James stared into the eyes of his opponent. His wily, deadly foe. He would not blink.

He. Would. Not. Blink.

“Love? What are you doing?” came from his left. James blinked.

Damnit!

And he just knew that Pampuria _smirked_.

Well... she swished her tail.

“James?” Q stood in the doorway to the living room, with his glasses pushed up on his forehead and a bemused expression on his face.

“I was just trying something,” James replied, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. His leg beneath the cast itched terribly; he rested it on the coffee table.

“Ooookay?” Coming closer, Q rubbed at his eyes and threw himself on the sofa next to him.

He’d been coding way past his self-imposed bedtime again, then. Come to think of it, James remembered waking up for a bit when Q tried to sneak into bed the night before.

The assassination attempt must have drowned out the memory.

“Yesterday, I read an article that said that getting a cat to break eye contact first is the best way to get it to acknowledge your dominance,” James explained as Q nestled on the sofa next to him, careful of his cast. He turned his face to rest against James’ shoulder to give his eyes reprieve from the mid-morning light. He hummed questioningly as James went to press a kiss into his hair.

“And why would you want to do that?” he asked, voice muffled. 

“Q! Really?! Didn’t you see her yesterday?” James only barely stopped himself from throwing up his hands in despair and jostling him. “She lies down just under the top stair! She drags the bathroom mat away when I’m in the shower, and yesterday she nearly suffocated me in the night!”

“Love, you don’t actually think that our cat is trying to kill you, do you?” Q’s shoulders were shaking. _He_ could laugh!

“Well… no?” James replied reluctantly. Of course, he didn’t actually think that. That would be ridiculous! Right? It was just… _suspicious_.

Pampuria was eyeing them from her position on top of the coffee table. 

Where she was expressly forbidden to sit. 

_Which she knew._

James was convinced she knew it, and that she also knew neither James nor Q were currently in a position to do anything about her transgression. 

With one leg in a cast, James couldn’t very well jump up and shoo her off. And Q was half-way to his mid-morning nap. 

Oh, she knew very well what she was doing! 

Pampuria raised herself from her sphinx-like pose, arched her back in a languid stretch, and then she slowly made her way up James’s cast to plomp herself onto Q’s lap.

Who immediately looked up and whose hands went to the sides of her head and began massaging her ears. Of course, he did. 

”James, she cuddled up to you yesterday because she likes you,” Q said and James could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice, “and she’s finally feeling comfortable around here, so she’s being playful…She’s a good, sweet kitty. Aren’t you, my pretty girl?”

Purring like a jet engine, Pampuria turned to look at James. _And then she winked!_

James buried his head in his hands. 

It had been two weeks. He needed to brave Medical and start his PT to get back into the field soon. 

All this downtime was obviously turning him loopy. 

In Q's lap, Pampuria let out a purr of deep satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, BST! 🤗


End file.
